eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
The Codex - Session 1 - Feb. 7th, 2008
Inside an alcove behind a hot springs waterfall, a paladin lies dying holding his bloody stomach. He carries an important document - a document which possibly holds the fate of the five nations inside. He holds on for dear life until a Cyran traveler finds him... Dorin ir'Adan, a former Cyran military officer, travels along the Great Road toward Sharn, where his long lost uncle Nero allegedly resides. A Brelish caravan awakens him and he joins up with them on their way to a hot springs, where they plan to rest and clean up. They arrive at the hot spring and Dorin scales the falls of the springs to bathe with soap given to him by a old Brelander. As Dorin bathes he hears a wheezing sound and discovers a dying human, who clutches a strange object in his hand. The human dies in Dorin's arms and Dorin examines the script encasing the object, some sort of cryptex. Meanwhile, Gaius Tanaquil, a half-elf rogue is bound and blindfolded. He is being led through the forests near Sylbaran to be tortured and ultimately killed by his former brigand comrades. His attempts to escape his bonds fail and he is led to the Uldraed River - "Trident River" in Elven. Galfurd, the brigand's leader revels in Gaius' demise and punishes his face with a brass knuckled knife. Across the gorge, a shifter druid named Baba Moonweave is alerted to the human's presence by her companion, the centaur Polkan. Baba keeps a close eye on the suspicious characters. Further south in Sharn, Fixer - the warforged artificer, arrives late to work once again after being sidetracked by his playful nature with the orphans across the street. Dhakos, his dwarven boss, is not happy about Fixer's tardiness and sends him on his final job at Dhako's Repairs - A Dwarven Eye For Excellence! Fixer is directed to Khulmo d'Kundarak's manor. Khulmo is a notoriously wealthy banker in Sharn. Gaius continues being punished mercilessly by Galfurd, and Baba moves closer to intervene. She is spotted by one of the brigands and is confronted by Galfurd. He orders her to move on or throw him some silver for the show. Then, Galfurd resumes torturing Gaius and decides to finish him after Gaius nearly escapes. He attempts to run his blade across Gaius' throat, but Baba reacts with a bullet from her golden sling. Battle erupts and Baba and Gaius barely escape on the back of Baba's trusty animal companion, Tooka. Dorin borrows a shovel from the old Brelander, and buries the body he found. The old Brelander inquires about Dorin's accent and finds out Dorin is Cyran. The old man mentioned his sons died in the Last War and isn't pleased with Dorin's nationality. He leaves Dorin to bury the body alone. Dorin digs for hours and the caravan moves out, leaving him behind. Back in Sharn, Fixer arrives at the Kundarak estate and enters the back. He begins work on a broken boiler and Khulmo comes down to see how long the job should take. Fixer says merely an hour, and Khulmo tells him to let him know when he is finished. When Fixer finishes the job, he explores the manor after there was no response from his calls for Khulmo. Fixer hears glass break upstairs and when he investigates he hears a voice and sees a scarred faced man threaten Khulmo at the end of the second floor hallway. The man asks Khulmo about a "shifter girl" and Khulmo denies knowing anything. The men in the room pierce Khulmo's neck with several blades killing him. The scar-faced man then tells the others in the room to ambush a "paladin" and bring him the codex in four nights at the Hollow House Inn in Sylbaran, for he fears the wrath of Nergal. The other men in the room refer to this man as Morrigan. Morrigan flees out the window. Dorin arrives at Khulmo's, whose name was on the script with the codex, after exploring the city for a bit. He approaches the door and sees it is ajar. He knocks and yells for Khulmo. Fixer is atop the stairs and he sees Dorin - he tells Dorin to "get help". Baba and Gaius flee through the forest and once they are clear of the brigands, they stop and Baba uses her magic to heal Gaius slightly. They continue on to the grove where they plan to meet Polkan. When they arrive they see Polkan meditating. Dorin and Fixer dispatch the men upstairs except for one who escapes, but not without starting a fire in the manor. Dorin tries to rescue Khulmo, who apparently has life lingering in him. Outside, the Sharn Watch arrive and chase the escaping villain. Dorin and Fixer take Khulmo to a House Jorasco healer that attempts to resuscitate Khulmo. Khulmo dies, but not before his last words escape his lips, telling Fixer to, "Open the codex... find the girl before... before..." Dorin and Fixer are questioned by a sergeant of the Watch and then released. Back in the grove, Polkan tells Baba she needs to meet Thantos in the shifter commune nearby. He says some important looking people have information about her parents. She and Gaius head to the village and see a wagon bearing emblems of the Sovereign Host. Inside the central pavilion, Thantos and an old man in clerical robes await near a small fire. The old man introduces himself as Bishop Avery of the Church of the Sovereign Host and tells Baba her parents were murdered by pirates on Lake Galifar. Their will and testimony leaves all their belongings to the Church, but, one item is hidden away inside a Kundarak vault. Only Baba has access to this vault for some reason. Bishop Avery shows Baba the will that clearly states whatever is inside the vault belongs to the Church. Bishop Avery requests Baba accompany him to Xandrar to access the account and hand over the information. He tells Baba to think this over, and even if she does not want to cooperate, he has a gift for her - her grandfather's totem braid. Bishop Avery tells her to meet him in Sylbaran to retrieve the totem braid, whether she plans to accompany him to Xandrar or not. Bishop Avery and his guards leave the village and Baba to her thoughts. Baba and Gaius head back to her dwelling in the woods, where she heals Gaius and they rest for the night. Dorin and Fixer head to Dorin's uncle's last known residence and are greeted by his surly ex-mate, Sovaz, a famous Sharn lounge singer. She tells them she hasn't seen him in several months and that they might find him in the Firelight District. Dorin and Fixer find Nero dealing cards at the Lucky Nines casino. He takes them after his shift to his small apartment where he gives Dorin a medallion and asks him about his father's involvement with the Blood of Vol. They rest there through the night. Fixer spends his time fixing the place up. In the middle of the night, Nero enters the bathroom and never exits. The following morning, Dorin and Fixer find him in the bathroom dead. Fixer fixes the door. Baba decides to head to Sylbaran and at least get her grandfather's totem braid. Gaius agrees to accompany her because he knows the city well. Dorin and Fixer leave the apartment and find a secluded place to discuss their plans. Dorin reveals the codex he found and they contemplate their next actions. To be continued... Highlights! 1) Dorin gets naked. Finds dead body. 2) Dorin gets naked. Finds dead body. 3) Fixer fixes the door. :) Category:Player Campaign